<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Up To Me by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057170">Make It Up To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Kisses 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Anko is being mean to Kakashi, F/M, and he loves it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi misses out on spending the night with Anko after returning home from a mission injured, and she's not happy with that.<br/>Kiss: Text Kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Kisses 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Up To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Training. One of the most boring ways Kakashi can think of to pass his time. Especially when he was the one stuck on the sidelines watching his teammates train without him, because he was still too chakra exhausted from their last mission to risk further strain on his body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And even if he tried to, Tenzo would end him on sight. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No, training wasn’t happening for him. Instead, Kakashi was stuck watching as Itachi and Tenzo went back and forth with attacks, relaxing in the tree he had chosen for himself and wondering why Tenzo had felt the need to drag him all the way out here just to watch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Was this a new form of torture that Tenzo had come up with to punish him? Maybe he thought that if Kakashi had to watch them from the sidelines he would rethink overexerting himself on the next mission to protect his teammates from the enemy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was wrong of course. Kakashi would gladly end up in the hospital getting yelled at all over again if it meant keeping his teammates alive. He had buried enough friends in his lifetime already.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sound of his cell phone’s text notification pulled his attention from the sparring match down below. “Who could that be?” He wondered, digging his phone out of his back pocket and opening it to see what message was waiting for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Text: Gai says you’re back in the village? Why didn’t you come for a visit last night? :( </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anko of course. Apparently Gai had left out the fact that Kakashi had been forced to stay in hospital overnight so that they could make sure he got some rest. In fact the only reason he wasn’t still there was because Tenzo had convinced the doctor to let him steal Kakashi for a bit with assurances that Kakashi would not be training and that he would return after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was still working out a way to convince Tenzo not to drag him back to the hospital. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Opening up his keyboard, he started to type in a short response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Text: Was stuck at hospital. You know I would never skip out on a night with you ;).</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It might not be a complete truth, since Kakashi was known to go home and pass out after long missions or just forget to go to Anko’s when he was a little too tired. Still, it was the thought that counted. If he had the energy and he didn’t think she was already in bed, he would gladly join her at her apartment. It was much more fun to sleep with Anko curled up in his arms rather than alone in his own shitty bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Text: Do you plan on making it up to me tonight?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just the escape he needed. Tenzo couldn’t say no to Anko, she’d poison him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Texts: Will have to convince Tenzo not to take me back to the hospital. Think you could help out?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s a pause in messages, giving Kakashi a chance to look back over at Itachi and Tenzo just as Itachi managed to land a solid punch against Tenzo’s jaw. He was definitely going to be feeling that one for the next few hours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When his phone dings again, he looks down to find a short response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Texts: On it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s not sure exactly what Anko’s plan is, but there is no possible way this is going to end well. Either he’s going to be in the hospital getting yelled at by Tenzo for involving his girlfriend, or Tenzo’s going to end up in a hospital bed plotting his revenge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Either way, he was in trouble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s just about to put his phone away when it dings once more, and this time when he looks at the screen he can feel his face turning a bright red. Right there, smack in the middle of his text conversation, is a picture of Anko with one of her favorite snakes wrapped around her neck, a stick of dango in hand and her hand down in an ‘air kiss’ motion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that was it. There were no clothes to be seen anywhere. Just Anko in all of her natural glory on display for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Taicho?” His hand scrambles to slam the phone face down into his knee. The last thing he needed was Itachi seeing THAT picture. Mikoto would murder him if her 13 year old saw such a thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that was if Tenzo didn’t do it for her first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re looking a little red, Senpai,” Tenzo showed up to Itachi’s left, leaving Kakashi sitting there in front of both of his team mates trying desperately not to let them see the picture on his phone as the object dings once more. “Is everything ok? Who are you texting?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine!” He screamed maybe just a little too loud, already contemplating how he was going to get back at Anko for this. “Get back to training. You need to work on guarding yourself more and Itachi stop pulling your punches. Tenzo can take a hit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even with his commentary on their spar, the pair don’t seem to fully believe him. For a second they look like they might even try to push further, but as soon as they take one look at each other they seem to decide to leave things be and head back down to the training field to continue their spar. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With that disaster averted, Kakashi turns his phone over to see what else Anko has sent him, and somehow he’s not at all surprised by the text message he see’s waiting for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Text: This is what you’re missing out on if Tenzo doesn’t listen to reason. I hope you have your puppy dog eyes ready if he says no to me.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was nothing in this world that could make him miss his shot at a night with Anko after seeing that picture. He’d make Tenzo’s life a living hell if he tried to force him back to the hospital when he could be curled up in those arms, getting real proper kisses from that beautiful mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The puppy dog eyes would only be the beginning, and Tenzo rarely survived those.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>